


一首所有人都明白的诗

by Rodonia



Series: 咫尺之遥 [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodonia/pseuds/Rodonia
Summary: 这一天，麦克雷破天荒地读起了诗……





	一首所有人都明白的诗

　　这个世界永远都需要英雄。不过英雄也有无事可做的时候。今天的世界非常和平，雅典娜没有传来任何值得他们注意的消息，直布罗陀基地有条不紊地运转着，只有一件事很可惜——外面下着雨，不能外出训练或者游玩，拯救世界的英雄们只好呆在宽敞的娱乐室里打发时间。  
　　莉娜·奥克斯顿走进娱乐室时，发现大部分人都在里面：温斯顿正在和岛田半蔵下象棋，托比昂、卢西奥和老骑士莱茵哈特在玩桌上足球，安娜和年轻女孩们一起边玩叠叠乐边讨论时尚和娱乐话题，新来的小姑娘宋哈娜没有加入她们，她正和源氏展开新一轮的游戏角逐，这个职业玩家不时冒出几句母语，并在处于劣势时朝安娜撒娇：“安娜婆婆，源叔他作弊！”她一直觉得源氏机械身体提供的极快反应力不可理喻。至于没有在这儿的家伙，堡垒在机械室检修，杰克·莫里森风雨无阻地外出长跑，而查莉娅毫无疑问在健身房，这个俄国姑娘对身体的严苛要求跟莫里森不相上下。  
　　莉娜觉得自己漏掉了一个人——当然漏掉了，杰西·麦克雷，这个本该十分显眼的牛仔此时没有在视线里，接着莉娜很快发现了他——他并不是不在这儿，而是牛仔此时在做的事与平常大不相同，让莉娜一时间竟然没有反应过来。  
　　因为这个粗糙的牛仔竟然看起了书，不是漫画或者三流杂志，而是一本真正的精装书。  
　　“不可思议。”莉娜用夸张的语气说着，双手背在身后，踱步到杰西坐着的沙发旁边，“真想不到你会开始看书，杰西。”  
　　“你这是什么话，莉娜？”杰西对好友的评价并不感到生气，而是显得洋洋得意，“我当然会看书，这不正看着呢嘛。”  
　　“是吗？”莉娜仍没有放弃揶揄他，“你看得是什么，杰西？我怎么知道你是不是把书拿倒了？”  
　　莉娜的话引起周围同伴们毫无恶意的哄笑，谁都知道杰西·麦克雷看过的书就跟托比昂脑袋顶上的头发一样少。杰西终于有了点儿抗议的意思，他抬头看着莉娜：“别这么瞧不起人，我可是很认真地在看书，而且这本书里所讲的恐怕你这样的小姑娘不会懂。”  
　　莉娜眨了眨眼，杰西的挑衅引起了她的兴趣，她与姑娘们交换了一个眼神，重新看回牛仔：“念一段看看？”  
　　杰西干脆地答应了，他重新打开自己正在看的那一页念道：“当你老了，头发花白，睡意昏沉……”  
　　“《当你老了》，威廉·巴特勒·叶芝。”莉娜迅速地回答，脸上的表情好像已经准备好嘲笑他了，“这谁都读过，杰西。”  
　　“噢，我真是爱死了这首诗，”安娜微笑道，“我的妈妈曾经给我听过一个演员读过的版本，她很喜欢那个英国演员，叫什么我忘了，不过，噢，他念得可真好。”  
　　“吟游诗人一样的浪漫情怀。”思考如何下另一步的莱茵哈特插嘴道。  
　　“我也读过，不过那是中学的事儿了。”安吉拉笑着回忆。  
　　“以前有人给我念过，我当时……”  
　　“谁给你念过，孩子？”安娜好奇地打断女儿法芮尔的话语，后者对自己说漏嘴这件事显得很尴尬：“呃，以前在军队的时候，通讯部队的一个家伙，不过我……”  
　　女孩们开始七嘴八舌，唯独塞特娅执着于如何抽出木条才能让叠叠乐显得更加完美协调而不发一语。  
　　“女士们，女士们！”被晾在一边的杰西·麦克雷发话了，他的声音令女孩们停下讨论，一齐看向他，“这首诗你们很多人都读过或听别人读过，我知道。但是女士们，身为一个好的聆听者应该等别人把它读完再发表意见。”  
　　“噢，这当然。”女孩们纷纷表示赞同，一旁的莉娜大幅度地点头：“好吧，好吧。那就请您继续读下去，尊敬的麦克雷先生。”  
　　于是杰西从头开始读了，除了姑娘们其他人大部分都停下手里的娱乐活动，抬起头来和英国姑娘一样有一搭没一搭地听。牛仔缺乏朗诵技巧，慢悠悠的词句之间的间隔和起伏都是一样的，但这没关系，杰西的声音低沉悠扬，德州口音让他的念诵像唱歌一样，弥补了他在技巧上的缺陷。  
　　莉娜边听边点头，在心里跟着杰西一起念，这是她小时候读过的诗，至今仍记忆犹新。  
　　“多少人爱慕你年轻时光辉耀眼的模样，出自假意或真心。”  
　　多少人爱慕你年轻时光辉耀眼的模样，出自假意或真心。她跟着默念道。  
　　“只有一个人爱着你朝圣者般的心灵。”  
　　只有一个人爱着你朝圣者般的心灵。莉娜笑着点头。但在接下来，杰西的句子和她记忆里的不一样了。  
　　“爱着你命运与苦难在脸上刻下的痕迹。”  
　　爱着你……等等。莉娜眨了眨眼，杰西念错了，这句不对，当她想要开口纠正时，发现杰西的眼睛正看着某个方向——源氏的方向。英国姑娘立刻就明白了，杰西早有预谋，他根本不是念错，而是他故意改编的。其他人也一定察觉了这点，而且也发现了他的目光，于是所有人都看向了源氏。  
　　视线中心的源氏看上去并没有在听杰西的诗，他和哈娜还在为胜利征战不休，仿佛根本没有意识到杰西这段别有用心的朗读是为了什么。可是所有人又都知道这是假的，哈娜已经稳操胜券，因为源氏从刚刚开始，放在游戏手柄上的手指就没有再动过一下。  
　　“……在漫天的群星中藏起了脸庞。”  
　　杰西念完了，休息室里顿时安静下来。  
　　哈娜赢了，小姑娘高声欢呼，从屏幕上移开视线的她才发现源氏一动不动，于是试探性地喊了一声：“源叔？”  
　　不知道是谁吹了一声口哨，莉娜猜是卢西奥。随着这打破沉默的一声，源氏的散热栓弹出来了，莉娜立刻开始起哄，伙伴们也跟着她开始乱喊叫——除了皱着眉的半蔵。喧闹中心的源氏几乎是立刻从坐垫上弹起来，随便把手柄丢在一边，笨拙地走向牛仔，并将一脸得意的牛仔推出休息室。  
　　起哄声这才停止，刚才离源氏最近的哈娜明显由于沉溺在游戏中而处于现实的状况外。“伙计们？”哈娜眨了眨棕色的大眼睛，“源叔不会因为我赢了生我气吧？他为什么把杰西叔叔推出去？”  
　　“当然不会，哈娜。源氏可不会因为输了一场游戏就发脾气，你了解他的。”莉娜在摆放着叠叠乐的矮桌前坐下来，并朝哈娜眨眨眼，“至于杰西，刚才发生了点儿事，不过不重要。来玩叠叠乐吗？奖品是冰箱里那盒手工冰激凌。”  
　　“噢，太好了！算我一个！”小姑娘立刻把疑问抛在脑后，加入了女孩们的叠叠乐行列，所有人都重新开始他们原本进行的娱乐，其乐融融。

The End.


End file.
